


The Knife's Edge

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ponds survives, and this pairing deserves happy, because I'm a sap, but a lot more comfort, kenobi shows up briefly because i'm incapable of writing a fic without him, swrarepair treat, this is hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: He survives.Still not entirely sure how he's alive, but he's in a lot of pain and oh that's his general, eyes bright with concern and the sight is enough for Ponds to sigh and let go.He trusts his general.He trusts Mace.





	The Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



He survives.  
Still not entirely sure how he's alive, but he's in a lot of pain and oh that's his general, eyes bright with concern and the sight is enough for Ponds to sigh and let go.  
He trusts his general.

He trusts _Mace._

Mace cradles the broken body of his commander with a gentleness that few see from the Head of the Order. He is reluctant to let go of Ponds even for a moment but he knows in his heart that a stretcher to the medics is better - less chance of those injuries getting worse or doing permanent harm. The injuries are severe - and thus they head back to the Temple, and the Healers there, with Mace pacing his room (he got kicked out of Medbay by his CMO) the entire time.

He is balancing on an increasingly thin line between the Light and Dark - this incident with Boba Fett has shown that even more clearly. The Dark Side thrives in war - and is almost always curling itself around him these days - more so when it becomes apparent that Ponds was targeted because of whose commander he was. But he is a Jedi Master, and he will not fall. Not to this. Not when his men need him, when his commander needs him.

The vaapad is difficult and deadly - it allows no time to think, no time to consider how close he is to breaking the Code, no space to think on how it’s been days but Ponds is still in bacta. (He's spent a lot of time in the practice halls - at the moment it's the closest to meditation he's been since they got back to Coruscant.) Mace performs kata after kata after kata, the violet blade a whirl of light, thinking only of the next movement.  
Until a voice interrupts, quiet and rough "Sir?"  
The blade does not falter - Mace completes the movement and then, only then, turns off his lightsaber and faces the man in the doorway "Commander."

There's a tension between them - a thousand things being said in the silence as the space between them shrinks. Ponds finds himself wrapped in strong arms, and part of him that has been tense since he got out of the bacta relaxes. He allows his Jedi to fuss over him – the thought that he really didn’t deserve it was unshielded enough (obviously he’s not as better as he thought, he knows how to shield dammit) that Mace picks up on it. And then picks him up - in what the HoloNet has taught his brothers is known as a bridal carry. 

He should protest but a) that kind of got him into this in the first place and b) it’s sort of nice? To be held like he’s important. “You are important.” Mace tells him, softly – as though it is a secret they share, “I need you. I was so worried.” It’s not that far to the quarters that Mace keeps and the only jedi they see on the way there is General Kenobi who raises an eyebrow at them before giving a respectful nod and passing on by.

It’s not until they’re inside Mace’s quarters that he puts Ponds down. Directly into the comfy couch. Before Ponds can open his mouth Mace has him covered in a light blanket and is moving away to prepare dinner, perhaps. They share a meal and Ponds dozes off as Mace does his reports - if his head is leaning on Mace’s shoulder, if they’ve entangled their free hands, right here, right now there’s no-one to judge. In among the reports there’s a request from Kenobi – to send out the 212th and himself on the mission Mace and his men were scheduled for. A request that came in - according to the timestamp - after the young Master had seen them in the hall.

That was, not entirely unexpected, Kenobi had a good heart and the skills for the mission. Some time off for his men would be appreciated, and here in the quiet of his quarters he can admit that he would appreciate it as well. Nearly losing his commander has given him a newfound appreciation for the man, one that he wants to share with Ponds – and though Attachment and its dangers are ringing in his ears Mace cannot help himself as he presses a gentle kiss to Ponds’ hair – if love, if loving, is walking the knife’s edge - well, he’s had plenty of practice at that.


End file.
